Prisoner of Kira
by Naname Ryuka
Summary: It’s a year after Kira has taken the role as God of the New World. Light is the supreme ruler and Lawliet Ryuuzaki belongs to that supreme ruler. L/Light Misa/Light


**Prisoner of Kira**

**Chapter 1: Ryuuzaki**

Ryuuzaki failed. He wasn't able to bring down Light - no Kira. He fell for his opponents tricks and lost the battle between himself and this God. It was apparent that there was someone actually smarter than himself. Something so impossible wasn't so impossible anymore. Its only fair that L now gets to pay the consequences for loosing the war. He hated loosing. Despised and became nauseated by the fact that he lost. But there is nothing he could do about it. Of coarse he had the option of kill himself and refuse to become a laughing stock for Kira. But L was too curious. He wanted to witness the building of the New World and in turn...its falling. As a matter of fact, this wasn't as much as a "want" it was more of a "need". He needed to see how everything would end.

He huddled in the corner of the room which had no windows. His only source of light was a candle and the light that appeared from the bottom crack of the door. A cold stone floor child his feet. The whole room itself was just cold. Ryuuzaki clashed the cackles together. His wrist were bonded to the metal which linked to a bar high on the bricked wall. It had to be around the 467th day he was forced to live like this. Clashing the metal together was his only source of entertainment. Kira clearly wanted him to rot in his cell.

L's hair was an even darker black because of the dirt covering his scalp. The black rings around his eyes had disappeared. I mean, all he could do in that room was sleep. Ryuuzaki's skin tone was much paler than before. Another thing that wasn't so impossible anymore.

When was Light going to visit him? L hasn't been in contact with any of the committee members since Kira's interrogation hall about four months ago. Were they even still alive? Chances are most likely not. Or maybe they were put into the same conditions as L himself. Ryuuzaki was actually getting off fairly easily. L would had preferred to confined his criminals. In this case, Kira. He wouldn't mind seeing Light confined fully as was Misa. Lights arms would be tied together in something similar to a straight jacket. His eyes covered and body tied to a small bed. Lights lips completely exposed and vulnerable. Ryuuzaki could take his favorite flavored sucker and press it against Lights lips. An indirect kiss. ...Kiss. No. Why did he think that? That's just wrong. L shook his head. Light is his enemy.

"Light is so sexy!"

The prisoner didn't notice. His eyes quickly turning his attention to the girl standing at the door. She was holding a large basket of clothing. Her red hair was pulled back behind her ears wearing a black and white dress length to just above her knees. This girl must be another maid. They came every three days to take Ryuuzaki to the bathhouse and give him a new pair of clothing along with his dinner meal.

L turned his head back around to stare at the metal chains again. The girl didn't ask a question directly to him, so there was no reason to answer her back.

"Er - Kira-sama. I mean." She sighed while unlocking one of the cuffs. Then walking back to the her cart filled with supplies, she grabbed the step stool. "My name's Naomi by the way. I'm you're new waitress for this week." Stepping on the stool she, she reached for the hook that connected to Ryuuzaki's other chain. The hook was connected to the bar that hung on the wall. "I hate reaching for this damn thing." Naomi finally got a hold of it. Unlocking the chain she stepped off the stool. Motioning L to follow her. "I'm going to take you to the bathhouse. I don't do 'scrubbing ass' so you're just gonna' have to wash yourself, understand?" She placed her hands on her hips. L still holding the same board expression. Nothing seemed to interest him anymore. Not even cute girls which in his mind, would often turn into panda's wearing space alien suits. His own imagination failed him. "After you bathe, I'll give you a new set of clothes. Then... um..." She reached in to the cart, taking out a clipboard. "...sorry, I'm new." There was a long pause.

"You're certainly taking your time." The maid was puzzled. It was the first time the prisoner said anything to her. He sounded horse and dry. She could assume that he was probably thirsty. Ryuuzaki leaned over. His black eyes trying to see what she was looking at to make her face look so flushed. "Hmm...?"

"Hey!" Pulling her clipboard to her chest, her eyes filled with intense determination. Almost as if she was trying to protect it.

"I don't suppose that was a picture of Yagami..."

"Wha- what are you talking about? And don't call him 'Yagami'. You don't know him. Its Lord Kira to you." She took a short moment. "...and Master Yagami to me!" Clearing her throat, Naomi went back to looking at her clipboard after briefly rubbing her fingertip over the stolen snap shot of Light. "I paid 800 bucks for this pic of his shirt off. I'd be damned if anyone else gets to look at it for free." She mumbled. Looking up at Ryuuzaki, the maid sighed for her second time. "...Well you're gonna die soon anyway...here." She unclipped her treasured photo. L reached for it as she snapped it back. "No touchy! This is sacred art work. I cant have your dirty fingers on it. Look with your eyes."

L rolled his eyes instead. His hair slightly moving with a short toss. He bent down forward to look at the picture. It was certainly a picture to treasure. Yagami's shirt was off, just like the maid said. His chest ripping of muscles and abs. The zipper off his pants were unloose and his eyes shut. The God was sleeping. Lights hair was still wet as was his body meaning he must have just gotten done taking a shower or perhaps sweating for _unknown_ reasons. Of course Misa was in the shot. Her left eye at the left side of the picture. She was obviously the one who took it.

"How did you manage to find this?"

"None-ya. It's top secret." She clipped the photo back onto her board. "Why do you wanna know? You have a crush on Light too or something?"

L was caught off guard by her question. The answer to that question was, 'of course not'. Who could fall in love with an immature nerdy man who enjoys playing God on a civilization? Who could possibly fall in love with a man like Yagami? They would have to be a bigger airhead, unless the same, as Misa Amane.

"You can have a crush, prisoner. I don't care and its none of my business. But I'm in love with . Or should I say, Mr. Sexy man! I mean, who couldn't fall in love with a sexy beast like him?"

L took his time to stare at the girls face. She resembled Misa not only by the looks but in the personality as well. It made him wish that he could go back to the days he spent together with those he could call friends had the Death Note not have been a problem. If only Ryuuzaki hadn't fail his mission...

::::::::::::

**AUTHORS NOTICE** : _**YAOI**_ IN NEXT CHAPTER! OwO

And...sorry if there is any spelling errors...I tried to correct it but I...**SUCK** at spelling...

What will happen when Light and Ryuuzaki meet for the first time in four months? L faces the consequences for challenging Kira.


End file.
